FMA: Generations, Ch 2-Memories
by dary5
Summary: Yay! Chapter 2 finally came out! I hope you guys enjoy this one! So, if you any suggestions or whatever of what should happen next, just put it in your review. So, have fun!


**Chapter 2: Memories**

**"H**ey, Paul, do you remember that one promise we made when we were just kids?" Aaron asked with an almost mischievous grin. Paula was confused.

"What promise?!" She asked. She felt nervous since she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well, before I left to go back home to Resembool, we went outside and found the largest, fattest, and tallest tree your parents owned and then we held hands and… we promised to marry each other one day." He smiled.

Paula blushed until her entire face was red. She looked away, gulped, and then looked at him in the eyes with a drop of sweat dripping down.

"You're sick!"

"Relax, Paul. We were just kids… it's not like I'm literally going to a jewelry store, buy a ring, come back, get down on one knee, and propose!" Aaron smiled. Even though he had romantic feelings toward her, he wanted things to go slow.

A knock on the door interrupted the old friends' conversation. As Paula came over to open the door, Aaron tried to find a way to make Paula feel less awkward.

"Um… Paul… your father wanted me to tell you that… the wedding rehearsal begins tonight at eight…" Wendy whispered in her shy voice. Paula smiled. Paula and Wendy have been good friends since they were just kids. Paula nodded and gave her friend a sudden hug. Wendy was usually quiet and shy due to Aaron, Ed, and Winry's loud arguments. But when someone, like Paula, hugged her; she didn't really care. Wendy and Paula were also the same age. They were both three when they met and now they were both fifteen and they both were old enough to start dating.

Wendy said a soft "goodbye" and left. As Paula sat back down on top of her bed, Aaron took out a book from the shelf. "Don't you think it's awesome that Uncle Alphonse let us all sleep in the castle guest rooms as roommates until after the wedding?" Aaron asked while reading the book.

Paula leaned her head to see the book title. _Alchemy _was all she saw on the old book. Paula hanged her head.

"I don't know how to use alchemy…" She sighed. Aaron was amazed. _How could the daughter of the __Führer, who's a skilled flame alchemist, not know how to use alchemy? _He wondered. "Hasn't your father tried to teach you?" He asked. Paula nodded. "He's still trying. But I can't seem to do it right." She smiled. "I don't usually like to point out my parents' affection toward me… but it's nice to know that I have a father who won't give up on me and you know…" She blushed.

Aaron closed his book. "Paul, you showed me what it means to be a friend and how to make some. But now, I'm returning the favor. I'm going to teach you alchemy!" Aaron smiled. Paula was confused. "I taught you friendship…?" She asked. Aaron nodded. "Paul! Don't you remember the first day we met?" Paula closed her eyes and started to remember exactly what happened.

_Paula rubbed Black Hayate and his puppies' stomachs right on the front yard. "Are those your doggies?" A voice spooked her. She jumped back. There was a boy with blonde hair, yellow eyes, a black shirt, and jeans right in front of her. He seemed harmless, but Paula ran up to her porch and hide behind a chair that was set there. The boy walked a few steps closer. "Don't be scared. I just want to play." He smiled. He presented a large, round, golden ball to Paula. She walked down the porch and reached for the ball. But the boy hid it behind his back quickly. "First you've got to tell me your name." He smiled. "Um… Paula Mustang. But everyone calls me 'Paul.'" He smiled. "That's a cute name. My name is Aaron Elric." Paula suddenly frowned at him. "Don't call it cute! It's so weird!" She snapped. Aaron smiled. "No wonder they call you 'Paul' instead of Paula… you act like a boy." He joked. "What are you implying?!" Paula demanded. "Well… you dress like a boy. I mean, you're not wearing girly clothing at the moment. You're wearing jeans, black sneakers, and a blue shirt that doesn't have any girly directions. Just the number three…" Paula ignored the comment and they started playing catch. And from that moment they started an everlasting friendship._

Paula blushed. "You were really straight-forward back then. You weren't afraid to ever speak your mind…" Aaron just smiled with pride. "Well… You were never afraid to speak your mind, either." Aaron grabbed Paula's hand. "Come on, Paul! Let's go outside to practice alchemy before we go to the wedding rehearsal!" Paula was hesitant. "Are you sure? Dad doesn't want me to go outside without a 'proper' escort, as he calls it." Paula warned. Aaron scoffed and dragged her outside.

Aaron took out a large wooden stick and used it to draw a transmutation circle. Then, Aaron took out the book he was reading earlier and ripped out one of the pages and multiple slips of paper fell into the circle. "Aaron, what are you…" Before Paula could continue, Aaron got down on his knees, clapped his hands together, and threw his hands into the circle. Paula stood back and stared at the glowing light that came from the circle. In seconds, she saw that the page was completely fixed and was back in its original spot inside the book. "See! Alchemy is a piece of cake!"

Paula was marveled at what Aaron has done. "You should be a state alchemist!" She smiled. Aaron scratched his head. "What's a 'state alchemist'?" He asked. Paula was shocked. "You don't know what a state alchemist is?!" Aaron shook his hand. "Well, a state alchemist is someone who passed the alchemy exam, in which he/she must perform alchemy in front of my Dad, and if they pass; they get to become part of the military!" Aaron seemed interested in Paula's suggestion. "Have you ever thought of joining the military?" He asked. Paula nodded. "But Dad said that he didn't want me to join the military because he thinks it's too 'dangerous for a little girl.'"

"Yeah, and I'm not changing my mind! And I believe I've always told you not to wonder off by yourself!" Roy shouted from a far. Paula almost jumped back and turned white even though her skin was already pale. "Dad, I'm not little anymore! I'm fifteen, which means I'll be an adult in three years." Paula protested. "Yes, but until then you're still a little baby." Roy scolded. Paula blushed. She hated it when Roy or Riza called her a "baby" or "little girl" or anything else that fell into the category of sweet, affectionate baby names.

"Aaron, you've got great skill. Listen; if you do want to become a state alchemist… call me here." Roy handed Aaron a small piece of paper that had Roy's number on it. "Yes sir!" Aaron saluted Roy Mustang. Roy nodded and looked at Paula and Aaron. "Now, don't you two have to get ready and dress for a wedding rehearsal?!"

Paula and Aaron quickly ran back to the castle and into their rooms.

Aaron came out of his closet room wearing a black tuxedo and matching shoes. But he was surprised to see Paula. She was dressed in a long, golden dress with golden heels and gloves. And her long hair was curled up. "Wow! I never thought I would see you wearing a dress with your long hair curled up like that! But I'm more surprised to see that you've never cut your hair before, though." He said. Paula sighed. "Mom forbids me to cut my hair! I want to cut it really bad but I don't want to upset Mom, though…" Aaron suddenly had a small frown on his face. "No offense, but your parents are pretty weird. I mean, your Mom used to have short hair since she cut it off. And your Dad is very skilled in alchemy but he can't seem to teach you." Paula started to be just as suspicious. She even thought that her parents could be hiding secrets from her.

Aaron thought that he might have asked a somewhat sensitive question. "So, um… Paul… after the wedding do you want to go out somewhere… you know, just as friends?" Paula nodded. "Can I bring someone with me?" She asked. "Of course, who are you bringing?" Aaron asked. "I'll just bring my boyfriend, I guess…"


End file.
